


A Teammate's Baby

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Arguments, Falling in love with your teammate, M/M, Mpreg, Post birth, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Sergio has a wife and two children but he loves Esteban. They soon start a relationship and Esteban falls pregnant.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Sergio Perez
Series: Paddock Baby [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	A Teammate's Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaMachado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/gifts).



> Another prompt finished, another story added to the series! Sincere apologies for the long delay! I really wanted to try and get this right as I've never written Esteban/Sergio stories before, never mind writing about the characters individually. I feel like this is a mess. The concept of the story is that Sergio is either gay or bisexual (you can decide) but he is married to Carola. She realises that he loves Esteban and doesn't want to hold him back so encourages him to pursue a relationship with the Frenchman. Sergio does so and Esteban soon ends up pregnant. The children feature as was asked in the prompt but because Carola knows that Sergio is a good father and doesn't want to keep the kids from him. I've tried to be as realistic as possible, baring in mind Sergio's youngest child is not even one yet. I should also mention that Sergio is referenced as Checo in this because his son is called Sergio Jr. Can someone please correct me if his son isn't actually called that? I'm not entirely sure so we're going with that just now. Hope you all enjoy and fingers crossed I won't be so long in updating this series again!!

Checo had to try and hide his excitement when he heard that Esteban would be coming back to F1. Whilst it had been difficult for him knowing he would be able to keep his seat, knowing that Esteban would be out of F1 for 2019 and not just Racing Point was really difficult for him to deal with. Their relationship quietened down over 2019. Checo barely got to see Esteban as the Mexican was travelling all over the world and even when Esteban did go to races, he was in the Mercedes garage most of the time. The other thing that Checo felt guilty about was his relationship with Carola. She was a cover. At first, he had been in a relationship with her because she was kind and loving but over time he realised that it wasn’t really her that he loved, she was just filling a void. He was ecstatic when his children were born, he thought he really loved Carola and everything would be alright but he was running from the truth. That in actual fact he loved his teammate. However, Carola eventually found out that Checo didn’t really love her and he was in love with Esteban. He broke down at told her that he had cheated on her with Esteban but that he was reluctant to go any further, that Esteban wasn’t about to suggest that the Mexican leave his wife because Checo refused to admit who he was. Who he was in love with. So when Carola found out that Esteban would be returning to F1, she told him to be with him. To admit that he loved him. She couldn’t stand in the way of them. Checo was worried about losing his kids, what the world would think if they suddenly called it quits. Carola then agreed to be the cover act. He was the father of her children and a good father and that which was why she didn’t want to cause any problems when he loved his children. Obviously she was furious that Checo had cheated on her and that he had lied about his sexuality but the only thing that mattered now was her children. If the pair split up, the press would go mental. So, the children stayed with Carola and Checo visited. It was in Barcelona after the first day of testing that Checo went to see Esteban. 

The Frenchman was startled when there was a knock at the door of his hotel room, not expecting any visitors. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Checo standing in the hallway. The Mexican grinned at the younger man.

“Hey.”

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Esteban frowned.

Checo laughed.

“Carola knows that I’m in love with you. We talked. She’s going to pretend to still be my wife. You have to understand, Esteban. The reason I don’t want to come out to the press of anything is because I don’t want them to wreck our relationship. You mean a lot to me and I don’t want other people to judge us for loving each other.” He stated.

Esteban swallowed nervously.

“Are you sure Carola is okay with this?” He asked.

Checo nodded.

“Positive.” 

Esteban looked up and down the corridor before taking Checo’s hand and gently pulled him into the room. They smiled at each other softly as the door closed behind them. Checo rubbed a hand up and down Esteban’s arm.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you. We’ll take things slow.” He assured.

Esteban nodded his head in agreement. He wrapped his arms around Checo and buried his face into the Mexican’s shoulder. Checo sighed in content. He would make this work.

As it turned out, neither pair were able to slow down. Once they had admitted their feelings, they were quick to get back to where they left off. Checo had quietly over time moved in with Esteban. It wasn’t something that had happened in the spur of the moment but Checo went with Esteban to his house in France after every race and practically all his clothes and belongings were there. The season started to pick up speed too. The young Frenchman was happy to be back in F1 and Checo was glad that he could go on this journey with the young man. Everything came crashing back to earth with a bang after China when Esteban got sick. To begin with, the pair thought that he really was sick considering the amount of bugs that were going around. Unfortunately, Esteban began to see a pattern. He wasn’t sick all the time, just in the mornings. A little bit like morning sickness. The Frenchman was quiet that day. He never said a word to Checo. The next morning when Checo went out for a run, Esteban went out to buy a pregnancy test. He debated on whether or not to take it but he had been sick again that morning and he didn’t really want to do it with Checo in the house. When he looked back at the test, he actually threw up again. It was positive. How was he going to explain this to Checo? Everything was moving too fast. Checo was a father but it never crossed Esteban’s mind, he didn’t know if he wanted kids. Later on in the morning, Checo came home to find Esteban huddled on the sofa, feet on the furniture with his arms wrapped around his knees. He was sure the young man had been crying and he rushed to his side immediately.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Checo asked.

Esteban looked up at him and shook his head before turning away, tears gliding down his face. Checo gently lifted Esteban’s chin to face him.

“Tell me.” He insisted gently.

“I’m pregnant.” Whispered Esteban.

Checo dropped his hand from Esteban’s face and the Frenchman sobbed as if he had been slapped. The Mexican got up off the sofa and ran a hand through his hair as he paced around the room.

“You’re sure?” He asked hesitantly.

Esteban sniffed and glared up at Checo.

“Yes, I took a test this morning.” He said in frustration.

Checo sighed.

“I knew this was moving too fast.” He muttered.

Esteban’s heart broke. 

“Well sorry to be a bother!” He snapped.

He got up quickly and brushed past the Mexican who called out his name and tried to grab his arm. Yes well done, Checo. Go and ruin another relationship. Checo sighed again. He took his phone out of his pocket and called Carola, maybe she could give him some guidance.

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you to call, what’s up?” Carola asked.

Checo bit his lip. He was beyond lucky to have Carola in his life, even with how he treated her. He didn’t know what to say and yet she was the first person that came to mind.

“Esteban is pregnant. I don’t even know if he wants kids, Carola and if he does, he’s going to have to leave F1, I’m not ready to come out yet.” Rambled Checo.

“Checo, slow down, Esteban is pregnant?” Carola checked.

“Yes he took a test this morning.” Replied Checo.

“Oh, Checo. You need to talk to him and discuss what you’re going to do.” 

Checo sighed.

“I can’t, he ran out on me. I muttered something about everything going to fast. It was just a shock.” 

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Checo knew that Carola was trying to be patient with him.

“Well wait until he comes back. You’re at his house, I presume so he won’t be gone forever. Checo, whatever happens, you really need to sit down and talk to Esteban. This isn’t about fun and games anymore. This is serious.” Carola said, seriously.

“I really want this child, Carola. I just hope Esteban does too.” He murmured.

“You need to be sure that you’re on the same page as Esteban. Think about it, it’s your choice but it’s Esteban’s choice as well. Be patient with him.” Argued Carola.

Checo smiled gently.

“You always know what to say in these situations.” 

The Mexican thanked his wife for her support as he hung up the phone. He decided to go and shower then wait for Esteban. It was several hours later when the Frenchman did decide to return. He was no longer crying and Checo waited patiently for him to speak when the younger man came into the living room.

“I’ve been thinking. I want to have this child with you, Checo. I know that things seem to be going fast but I love you and I want to do this.” Said Esteban, quietly.

Checo smiled and lifted himself up off the sofa and made his way over to his boyfriend. He raised a hand and cupped the Frenchman’s cheek.

“I’m sorry for what I said, I know I can’t take it back but I’m going to be with you every step of the way. I want this child with you. I love you.” He murmured.

He pulled Esteban down to give him a soft kiss and wrapped his arms around the young man, the father of his child. He yelped when Esteban slapped the back of his head.

“Just think before you speak next time.” The Frenchman warned.

Checo did stay with Esteban along every step of the pregnancy. He was there when Esteban went to Renault to announce that he couldn’t drive. He was there when Esteban went through his mood swings and cried when his cravings weren’t fulfilled. Checo wanted to prove to Esteban that they would do this together. He was glad to have Carola with him when he told their children that they were expecting a sibling. Not that little Carlota could understand but little Sergio was buzzing. He was desperate for a brother. Sergio and Esteban, however, wanted to keep it a surprise so when they went to their scans, they never asked to know the gender. It was Checo’s children who first got to feel the baby kick, well little Sergio Jr did. The children were staying with Esteban and Checo during a weekend where there wasn’t a race on. Checo held his daughter in his arms as Sergio cuddled into Esteban’s side.

“Play with brother?” Sergio asked.

His father laughed.

“You don’t know that it’s a boy yet.”

Sergio frowned.

“Is a boy.” He insisted.

His little hand rested on Esteban’s stomach. He gasped and pulled his hand back when the baby kicked.

“The baby hit me.” He whined.

Esteban chuckled lightly as he placed his own hand on the bump.

“I think the baby is saying hello.” He murmured.

Sergio wasn’t entirely sure and Esteban smiled as he looked up at Checo and saw he had tears in his eyes. The Mexican kissed his daughter’s head before leaning over to kiss Esteban’s temple.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Sergio was desperate for his baby brother to come. When Christmas came he was excited thinking that he would get his sibling as a present but the two drivers stated that it would be too early and not good if the baby was to be born now. Checo had not long gone back into training ahead of the 2021 season when Esteban started having contractions. Checo came back from the gym to find Esteban on the floor, breathing through his contractions with sweat dripping down his face.

“Shit, is the baby coming?” Checo asked in a daze.

Esteban glared daggers at the Mexican.

“What do you think?” He shouted.

He winced in pain as the contractions got worse. Checo nervously and carefully helped Esteban get off the floor.

“Come on, we need to get you to hospital.” 

The Mexican kept his mouth shut as the young man grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. He gently led Esteban to the car. He slowly made his way to the hospital, picking up the pace when Estesban’s waters broke. Checo called Carola when Esteban was taken for tests.

“You need to get over here. Esteban is in labour!” He said excitedly.

Carola chuckled softly.

“Just stay calm and support him. I’ll book the next flight out.” 

Checo thought that his children and wife would be here when the baby was born. Obviously Carola couldn’t get a flight immediately and so she ended up getting to the hospital with her two children a few hours after the baby had been born. The Mexican should’ve known that the baby would not be patient and wait. When Carola did turn up at the hospital, Esteban was cradling a baby boy in his arms with Checo sitting beside him on the bed, a proud beam on his face. Carola knocked quietly on the door, only entering when she was given permission from the other side of the door. She let go of Sergio’s hand to push the door open and she smiled at the sight in front of her. Sergio grinned when he saw the baby and let go of his mum’s hand to run to the bed, running to grab onto his dad’s legs.

“Careful, little one.” Checo warned.

He picked up his eldest child and let him sit on his lap. The little boy looked down at the baby then looked up at his dad, pointing at his sibling.

“Baby.”

Checo and Esteban grinned.

“This is your baby brother.”

Carola held onto Carlota as she moved closer to the bed so that her daughter could see the baby better. Only being a little baby herself, she was more interested in wanting to grab onto him. Carola held her back and laughed at her daughter, thinking the baby was a toy or something to play with. 

“He’s beautiful, what’s his name?” She asked.

“Alejandro Sergio Perez-Ocon.” Checo replied.

Carola cooed at the name. The occupants in the room gazed at the baby. Checo looked at Esteban who was busy staring at his son’s features. He then looked over at Carola.

He truly was a lucky man with three amazing children.


End file.
